


poetry

by paprschuses (orphan_account)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: 6 Word Stories, Bad Poetry, Crying, Death, F/F, Flowers, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Character Death, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Love Poems, M/M, Monthly Aesthetic Challenge @ The Fitzsimmons Network, Pain, Poetic, Poetry, Prose Poem, Quote: Love is for children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/paprschuses
Summary: just some poetry for you
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. death

bury me under a garden  
so even after I'm dead  
my memories live on  
with the plants  
they will tell stories  
I never could. 

you can burn me too  
I always had a kick for   
the dramatics  
going out in flames  
sounds more peaceful   
than it should. 

I could drown  
it's a hard death  
but water makes  
everything,even death,  
sound so wishful. 

I could jump  
from somewhere high up  
having the sensation of  
flying while I'm having  
second thoughts  
and then I hit the ground

it could be out of nowhere  
you could never plan it  
it just comes and goes  
however it pleases  
yet there's something in it  
that makes it so desirable.


	2. her

blood   
I see red  
but I feel nothing  
except her breath  
it's warm and shaky  
she smiles  
warm droplets fall   
onto my skin  
but I feel only her

it's been awhile  
I always come back when  
I remember her  
she was like poetry  
beautiful,but misunderstood  
death for love seems   
heroic  
it isn't  
I remember her

she left me breathless  
now however  
she is. 

the cold stone   
is so unlike her  
she was warm  
her grave isn't.


	3. "I love you"

"I love you" whisper it   
Infront of everyone  
so they know who  
we turned out to be

"I love you" say it  
loud and clear  
when we go back   
where we met  
make everyone look at us  
like we are sinners

"I love you" paint everyday  
with sweet words  
but only if you mean them  
I can't lose you too

"I love you" whisper it  
but under your breath  
they wouldn't understand  
our love

"I love you" for the last time  
shakily say it in my mouth  
our love was always   
misunderstood

"I loved you" i would say   
while the warm tears fall  
cold stone under my   
fingers  
is the closest I'll be with you  
ever again


	4. suicide

red has always looked so good on you.  
how you danced in the morning  
your cheeks red and blushed  
how you wore red   
like you owned it  
how your mom always   
dressed you in it  
how your lips looked  
after you ate a strawberry  
how your eyes sparkled in it   
when you were mad

I thought about that a lot   
when they called me  
they found you on a sunny morning  
your arms on full display  
you wanted this  
but did you?

you could've said something  
I was always here  
a call away  
I couldn't stop it  
we all knew it was coming  
you always found another meaning   
in red.

your mother said   
that you missed me   
since I left  
but this isn't about me  
this is about the way you left

there's better ways to go  
than by your own hand   
we could've done it together  
maybe better not

after all  
red has always looked so good on you.   
not on me


	5. you

you  
the way you do things  
the way u exist  
makes me want to kiss you  
I love you

you  
the way you smile  
the things you say to me  
how you praise me  
how those three words  
roll of your tongue  
like honey  
pure ecstasy

you  
the way you poison me  
I'm not the person you want  
everything feels right with you  
everything is so wrong

your lips  
they aren't mine

your eyes  
they don't shine for me  
I'm not the only one  
yet you make me feel like I am

I'm loosing myself  
you made me a helpless human  
aching for you  
you hurt me  
and I asked for more


	6. no

tears stream down my face  
yet I can't speak  
you make me so happy  
then why am I crying?

I want to scream at you  
this isn't fair  
this isn't how I wanted it to be  
I can't cry

"I'm happy for you"  
I am not  
please stop  
you can't keep doing this  
you are hurting me

"I love you"   
the words roll of your tongue  
they feel like honey  
they aren't

it's a fine line between  
love and destruction  
you walk it well

please stop this  
I'm not yours  
why does it feel like I am  
please stop hurting me.


	7. her

I am in love with her  
how she talks  
with a hint of sadness   
in every sentence  
I can't take my eyes of her.

how she smiles  
her eyes sparkle   
there's everything  
but happiness in them 

I've become a part of her  
not romantically  
she just took me in   
I can't get out 

how she touches people  
she makes people believe  
and then she crushes them 

I love how she hurts me  
I'm not hers  
she isn't mine

I am in love with her


End file.
